Break-up, Kiss, Then Make-up
by DJ Broken Wang
Summary: So, what happens if they breakup? Sorry, my summary sucks :) Better if you read the story. First fanfic. AU and an OC characters. Good day.


Hello there! This is my new fanfic, and I'm still coping up with this. Ahaha :) Please, don't be too hard on me. Criticisms are very welcome. No flames:)

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is owned by Ms. Akira Amano. Any events happened in the fanfic is coincidental. I own the plot and nothing else.

* * *

Break-up, Kiss, Then Make-up

_She's with him again. It's been a month now, but why I'm still hurt by this?_

The man clutches his chest as he looks upon the window of the Disciplinary Committee office. With a stoic face, he seems calm from the normal person's eye of view. But inside, he is not. He wants to cry, to scream his heart out loud. This man is completely hurt to no end.

A knock on the door suddenly startled him.

"Come in." He said.

"Kyo-san, here are the papers you need to look to…" Kusakabe spoke, but as he raised his eyes to look at the skylark, he was shocked to see him spacing out.

Kusakabe gazed from the man's eyes towards the window he was looking to.

"They're at it again. And we, as the Discipline Committee, must maintain the peace of Namimori High." Kusakabe sighs while walking towards the door. "Kyo-san, you wanna come?"

"No." He said simply.

"Alright." With that, Kusakabe walks out of the office.

As the Vice Chairman of the Discipline Committee takes his pace towards those people who break the number one rule of their beloved school, he keeps on thinking about how the stoic prefect looked at the girl with brown hair, linking arms with another man.

_He was definitely affected by their breakup. I don't know how to cheer him up because of his anger management problems, I could be bitten to death. But to me, he must realize that it's been a month now. He should forget it and move on._

But, it's not that simple. This prideful bloodlust Hibari Kyoya is not only a solitary cloud that makes people back away from him when he 'bites them to death,' but also a loyal person who never gives up once he puts his eye on something.

He might be the strongest of Decimo's guardians, but he is a human being too. He has a right to feel emotions like happiness and sadness, anger and jealousy, guilt and sorrow…

And love towards his friends and family. That's why he was chosen to bear that cloud ring representing one of the members of the Tenth Generation Vongola Family.

And once he sets his eyes to a certain brunette, which he is currently looking to, he would continuously swoon over her beautiful smile, and woo her in the span of his time living. His first kiss proved that.

The girl is not really pretty, like those elegant women he watches on TV, yet a fine woman as what her school represents. But, those brown eyes twinkling with sunshine as she smiles with pearly white teeth and finely curved lips made his heart leap. Her voice, although she sometimes blabbers a lot of nonsense, was like music to his ears. Her odd habits like her 'hahi' expressions and fondness of cosplays always amazed him. Her loyalty and solitude towards her friends made him attached to her.

It clearly meant one thing: he loves her. Truly. Madly. Deeply.

And as he looks at her from the window, he couldn't help but to feel a pang to his chest as the girl kissed her new boyfriend.

I _couldn't help it, but I still love you._

* * *

"So, what do you think, Tsuna?"

Yamamoto Takeshi, the calm, happy-go-lucky baseball star asked. He has a plentiful of women admirers. He even has his own fanclub for God's sake! With his gorgeously tanned skin, very athletic stature, fine-tone abs, and his absolute killer smile, every Nami-chuu female student will drool their saliva while saying "Kyaa!" in every time he smiles towards them. Which is the reason why his current girlfriend, the ever energetic and eccentric brunette Miura Haru, couldn't help but to be jealous to those women who outrageously confess their love to him… even in front of her.

"You idiot! Give respect to Juudaime, will you?!" The ever loyal dog, self-proclaimed right-hand man of Vongola Decimo, Gokudera Hayato, screamed.

"Ahaha! You're always like that." Yamamoto laughed good-naturedly.

"Why you – "

"Hey, stop that, Bakadera!" The brunette countered, siding to her boyfriend.

"What did you say, stupid woman?!" An angry mark appeared in Gokudera's face.

And the yelling contest begins. With the silver-haired bomb boy throwing insults to the cheerful brunette and the counterback of the other, Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola Decimo says,

"Hiee! Haru-chan, Gokudera-kun, stop that! You may not like what will Hibari-san do if we disturb the peace of Namimori High!"

They were like this when the Vice Chairman of Discipline Committee came to talk to them.

"Oh, hello there Kusakabe. Long time no see." The baseball fanatic said. The rest of the group turned their heads towards the retro-looking guy.

"K – Kusakabe-san!" Tsuna screamed hard.

"It seems that you are preparing for Namimori High Festival, am I right?"

"Yes, I am really excited about this event!" Sasagawa Kyoko, the Decimo's girlfriend says with sparkling eyes and charming smile.

"Oh, you're here already Kyoko. How are you today?" Says Yamamoto.

"Ah, no. Hana-chan and I just came here."

Kurokawa Hana rolled her dark eyes. "We are already high school students, yet you act like children. Grow up, will you?"

Upon hearing her remark, an imaginary arrow struck towards Haru's heart, two for Gokudera, five for Yamamoto, and ten for Tsuna.

"Hieee! Sorry, Kurokawa-san." Tsuna says panickly when Hana shot him a death glare. Kyoko laughs wholeheartedly together with Yamamoto, while Gokudera says "Tch!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Kusakabe asks towards the group.

"A boxing exhibition, TO THE EXTREME!" the extreme leader of boxing club and Hana's boyfriend, Sasagawa Ryohei, says out of nowhere.

"He's not talking to you." Says Hana while crossing her hands.

"Actually, it's maid and butler café." Says Tsuna.

"That again, huh." Kusakabe says while glancing towards Haru. The girl then averts her gaze towards the floor, finding the floor interesting to watch.

Actually, Haru had a hard time dealing with her life after their hurtful breakup. She still haven't dealt with her new boyfriend, Yamamoto, without thinking about her ex-boyfriend, the ever-possessive Hibari.

She have to admit to herself that she is still in love with him.

He is an ever-possessive man, a bloodthirsty carnivore who bites to death all men who talks to her, or even if he haven't told her yet how he loves her. She envies her bestfriend Kyoko, for Tsuna always tells her he loves her after they arrive to the auburn-haired girl's house. She envies Hana, for her boyfriend surprised her in their first anniversary in an extreme way…

But his touch sends shivers through her spine. His body sitting beside her warms her atmosphere even if their surrounding is very cold. His kisses are very gentle and sweet, like he always care for her, but with strong passion enough to make her his and for him only.

And his warm smile she never wants anyone to see. She is not a greedy person, but she always treasures his smiles, so that he will smile only when he is with her. She is naturally a selfless person when people want her help, but with the one she loves she can't help, but be selfish.

That's why she cried for two weeks because of him. How can she live without him? And every night she looks at the star-filled sky, she wishes while letting her tears fall down her face.

_If only I could turn back time, I will love you forever, Kyo-kun._

Seeing the Vice Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee reminds her of him again. But at least he's not Hibari himself.

"It seems your extreme Disciplinary Committee will be busy again,huh?" Ryohei asks. Haru's stomach starts to churn. Of all the topics...

"Oh, that. We will be assigned as patrolmen to roam around the school for possible threats against Namimori High. Keeping the peace of Namimori is Kyo-san's high priority." Kusakabe says.

"And speaking of Hibari, how is he? I didn't see him lately." Yamamoto says out of the blue. The rest just gaped their mouths through his oblivious tone, knnwing his current girlfriend is once a lover of the infamous prefect of Nami-chuu.

Haru was shocked to hear his question. She involuntarily looked to the window of the once Reception Room, only to be shocked again when she found out that the raven-haired prefect has been looking towards her for a very long time.

While there is a long pause waiting for anyone to respond, Gokudera mutters, "Tch, bastard prefect – "

"No, he is not like that. He may be an aloof cloud, but he still loves this school no matter what. He even risked his life twice to fight the bad guys from destroying it." Haru says while staring lovingly towards the boy at the window.

The group, including Gokudera, looked towards her face that is full of hope. Even Yamamoto has a hard time looking at his girlfriend staring like that. He can't be fooled, for he is the sharp-intellect rain guardian ring bearer.

As cold grey eyes and warm brown eyes meet, the brunette looks upon him while holding her breath.

_Kyo-kun, I still love you. I hope you feel the same._

* * *

Many students prepare different types of booths for the celebration of Namimori High Festival. Food stalls and arcades stand up to welcome visitors as they look upon the colorful scenery of the school's celebration. Upon them is the very cheerful brunette Haru.

As she walks in the aisle of different goods, she absentmindedly bumps someone. She closes her eyes while waiting to meet the hard ground, but a pair of arms holding her right arm and her waist, pulling her upward. She looks to see her savior, and to her surprise...

"Kyo-Hibari-kun!" She almost called him by his given name. She hatefully admits that she is glad to see him, but a part of her says not this time yet. _Why him of all people?!  
_  
"Haru..." He says. To him, it is a little bit awkward to see her. He was glad that she was the one who bumped him, but was taken aback when she calls him by his surname. Their eyes met. His cold grey eyes now show many kinds of emotion, but most of those is hope.

Haru has almost hugged him and wrap her fingers around his neck. But the thought of their breakup stops her.

From their locked gazes, the same thought crossed their minds:

_Do you still love me?  
_  
"Ah, Haru, I've been looking at you. I see that you have your cosplay maid suit. Come on, Tsuna needs your help for service crew." Some baseball guy came with a carefree smile in his face.

As Yamamoto says this, Hibari averts his gaze away from her and proceeds to his walking.

_Tch. How pitiful of me. She's not in love with me anyway._

Yamamoto grabs Haru's arm and kissed her lips. As he guides her by their intertwined hands, she looks through her shoulder towards the walking prefect.

As they walked towards the Decimo's classroom, she pondered about Yamamoto's affection towards her, and Hibari's attention towards her.

Yamamoto is a perfect boyfriend material. He is an athlete. He is tall. He has a nice-built physique. He has a good sense of humor. He often showers her with 'I love you' and other statements which make her face blush. His touch is gentle and comforting. His kisses are breathtaking. Such sweet gesture...

However, that encounter earlier made her think otherwise. She realized that Hibari is still the one who occupies her heart. He is her cloud when she needs his help. He is her blanket to keep her warm. He is her  
wall when she needs his support. When she needs someone she can talk over, he is the shoulder she could cry on.

Most of all, he is the love of her life. He is her water, her sunlight, her air to breath. He is her total opposite, her other half. Without him, her life would be pointless.

Yes, her eyes laid on Yamamoto. But still, her heart belonged to Hibari. That with a lock and key. No one can enter there.

* * *

"Wow, we just opened awhile ago, and then, here they are." Says Kyoko. How clueless, but they can earn cash, anyway. Where will it be taken, no one knows.

On the background, male students say "Kyoko, can I order you?" while drooling over her. Oh, if Tsuna has a short patience, he already charred those students to kiss their dreams goodbye.

Yamamoto and Gokudera have a pretty hard time dealing with the female customers. Apparently, they are their fangirls. And somehow, they can't comprehend their tastes. They are screaming "Kyaaa" over here and there, Gokudera almost released his dynamites, instead, curse in his mother tongue language. Yamamoto just laughs it off, much to the silverhead's annoyance.

After their service, they thanked themselves to each other. Tsuna thanked them for a job well done, and Gokudera boasts to him how he handled the customers, just how he boast the sky guardian of his amazing way to defeat the Real Six Funeral Wreaths of Millefiore Family.

"Thank you, Haru-chan, for your help. Without you, we will never survive." Tsuna says.

"Haru-chan, let's celebrate with cakes tomorrow," says Kyoko, "good thing there will be no classes in school after this."

"Hahi! No problem. For my friends, I will do my best."

"Tch. Stupid woman..." Gokudera mutters.

"What did you say?"

Gokudera, while looking upon her face, realizes then that she is not alright to be bickered. Even if he hurts his pride, he has to say this.

"Thank you, Haru. For doing this."

Haru was shocked to this. Gokudera rarely regards her name in that matter. Even so when he thanked her. But she smiled with all her heart and said.

"You are very welcome Hayato."

She then looked outside their classroom window, and the sudden image of the skylark popped inside her head. She let her tears run down her face as she realized one thing: she loves him.

Her friends fall silent. It is Yamamoto who finally break the silence.

"Haru... you still loved Hibari. Don't you?"

Startled, she looks to Yamamoto. And to her surprise, his expression does not show any hurt or jealousy. Instead, his face shows eagerness and happiness.

Their friends gapes in shobk. Haru loves Hibari? No, scratch that. Haru has been loving Hibari would be a better term.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry Yamamoto-kun..." She finally breaks in tears.

No one dared to move towards her. She obviously needs someone to comfort her, but it is best not to. This is something she has to decide on her own. Will she stay with Yamamoto while torturing herself, or will she take her path with Hibari while enduring his possessiveness towards her? It is on her own to choose.

"It's okay, Haru. I knew it since we were having a relationship. I understand."

_So the baseball idiot knew it? I thought he is just that stupid, but I was wrong._ Gokudera thought.

"I love-no, I want to be with him. I want to spend my life with him." There, she said it. Now, what will they do?

Silence.

"Haru, go to him. Tell him that you still love him. Don't worry, I'm alright." Yamamoto says.

"Haru, even if I hate to say this, the baseball idiot's right. Go to him." Gokudera says.

She was shocked by Gokudera's explanation. "Hayato-kun..."

"Haru, as your bestfriend, I don't want you to be hurt anymore. He is your happiness. Remember that." Kyoko says.

"Kyoko-chan..."

"Haru-chan, we're here beside you. But now, I know that he feels the same way you feels towards him. Talk to him." Says Tsuna.

"Tsuna-san... everyone... thank you!" She says while wiping her unstoppable tears. She hugged her best pals while regarding her with a good luck.

* * *

He is now standing in front of the hanging violet orchids, which he couldn't remember the name, situated at the rooftop of his beloved Namimori High. He is perfectly alone. No Hibird to make him sleep with the Nami-chuu's anthem. And mostly, no Haru to bother him. There is just him and the plants, now filling the empty and boring rooftop.

He should be contented right now. There are no herbivores crowding him today, there are no noises he could hear from them, and no one will talk and create nonsense thoughts he could bite to death.

He should be happy with that.

But this is different. This silence is killing him. Without this sweet and charming brunette, he is now walking with darkness. Without her, he would be nothing. All he has right now are the plants which were prepared by her.

_Hahi! You're sleeping under the sun! Use this umbrella to give you shade!_

_Hibari-kun, do you want ice cream? Haru likes ice creams like __strawberries and chocolates..._

_It's so odd. Why is Hibari-kun, the cruel, chain-locking guy, has this __adorable and lively Hibird?_

_These are called plants, Your Highness. They give off shade under the __ultraviolet rays of the sun. I also don't want to have __ultraviolet-wait, I'm sorry, your flame is violet, right?_

_Can I call you Kyoya-kun? I want you to be my friend. Oh, best friend, I mean._

_Happy birthday Kyo-kun. I hope you like it._

_I-I can't believe it... Kyo-kun... I love you too!_

_Kyo-kun, you're jealous again..._

_I have something to tell you. My parents didn't l-like you. They plan __to transfer me to America if I didn't stop being with you._

_Goodbye, Kyo-kun. My love._

A silent tear fell down his stoic face. He gently caressed the orchid flower, like it was her.

He bitterly laughed while saying, "You are a very delicate person. I'm so selfish, I didn't see that. Well... that's it. I have to let you go. Even if it hurts... I'm becoming a weak herbivore... Now, I don't even deserve you-"

"No, Kyoya! It's not true!"

Two arms encircled around him by his back, pulling him gently. Never wanting to let him go.

He was startled, he could not utter any word.

She continued, "I know you are strongest of Tsuna-san's guardians. I know that you're strong enough to fight ten people in a second. I know you, Kyo-kun. You never give up.

"I know even that you're strong enough, I fall in love with you. And because of that, I love you even more. I'm sorry I was selfish of your happiness."

_Haru, I – _

"Ever since we broke up, I have been crying every night for your return. I guess I'm a herbivore.

_You're not – _

"If I can turn back the time, I will cherish my moments with you. But I can't. That's why I want to risk it all. Even if I have to disobey my parents. Because I love you, Kyoya-kun."

His heartbeat rose. He ceased his breathing. His body did not attempt to move. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of her surrounding him.

She turned around to face him. She gently pulled his face, leaning her face to timidly kiss his left and right eyes, his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally, his lips. She kissed him a little longer, then pulled away after.

Hibari opened his eyes. He stared longingly at his Haru. She smiled warmly at him while she wipes his tears away.

He found his way to speak. "What about Yamamoto?"

"I... we broke up. I told him everything. I told him we can't work it out because my heart has been looking for you."

His eyes widened, then softened for a while. Haru still loves him. He never thought of that... that she misses him as well as he misses her.

He smiled sweetly towards her. Then, he hugged her, gently pulling her towards him. It seems as he never want to let her go.

"Thank you, Haru, for loving me. I love you."

"I love you too, Kyo-kun."

Then again, their lips met for a very long kiss. The loud beating of their hearts overwhelmed them, they didn't notice the running footsteps and cheering of their friends to them.

"Congratiolations, Hibari Kyoya and Miura Haru." The circle of Decimo says.

They suddenly broke their kiss to look to them. And then they stared each other, smiling.

Once again, love never prevails. Even if differences never defy it. If you're struck by it, even the strongest  
carnivore will change into someone you cannot recognize.

"I love you, Haru."

"I love you too, Kyo-kun."

Then they kissed for the third time.


End file.
